


Stay-At-Home Confessions

by DaddysGracelessAngel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A little pining, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Roommates, Confessions, Domestics, First chapter is a drabble collection, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Netflix and Chill, No one gets sicks, Pandemic - Freeform, Sex, a little hurt/comfort, domestiel, lock down, switching POV, they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysGracelessAngel/pseuds/DaddysGracelessAngel
Summary: Dean has been trying to run away from his feelings for his room mate and best friend Castiel. However, when the pandemic hitsand the stay at home order is put into place, Dean has to face that there's nowhere left to run. But maybe this is a good thing.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 106
Collections: ProfoundBond Exchange: Quarantine & Chill





	1. Lock Down Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dmsilvis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmsilvis/gifts).



> This is my ProfoundBond Exchange gift for Dmsilvis! Happy exchange, I hope you enjoy it ^-^ 
> 
> I decided to break up the first part into drabbles inspired by quarantine prompts created by @StardustDeanCas, just for something different <3 Each prompt is listed before the blurb :)

(The News:)

Dean is a coward. He's been avoiding Cas for weeks with excuses not to hang out, making himself scarce from their shared apartment - all because he has to be such a Winchester and repress his emotions. Emotions that could threaten their friendship if Dean allows them to consume him. Cas can't know that Dean wants to be more than just friends.

As the News on TV carries on, Dean faces the fact he can't run anymore. He can't hide from Cas. Not when the state had just declared all non-essential workers laid off, with a Stay-At-Home order in place. 

(Work From Home:)

Castiel supposes he's lucky. He works from home regularly, so he's able to continue working, using the daytime to transcribe recordings. He thought things would be different with Dean home, that they'd see each other more, but the man continues to elude him even in the evenings when he puts his work away for the night. It's frustrating, but more than that it concerns Castiel. He's worried Dean has discovered Castiel's feelings for him and is repulsed by the idea of them being more than friends. He wishes he could stop feeling this way for both their sakes.

(Cleaning:)

Things are awkward and Dean feels like an ass. He had planned on just acting like everything was normal between them, but every time Dean sees Cas, the urge to kiss him is overwhelming and makes him run. Of course Dean is able to control himself, but it's embarrassing. While Cas works during the day, Dean throws himself into gutting the apartment and cleaning it top to bottom. He then retires to his room for the evening as Cas occupies the living room to unwind from work. He pretends not to see the hurt look on Cas' face as does.

(Arguments:)

Castiel is fed up. It's been nearly a month of his friend avoiding him and making up excuses as to why they can't hang out. Castiel corners him in the kitchen that morning and demands answers for his friend's distancing. 

"Nothing's wrong Cas, I'm just tired." 

"Enough Dean. If I've done something to warrant your avoidance, just tell me and I'll apologize."

Dean holds Castiel's stare before sighing. "Look Cas, I'm sorry. I've just been...dealing with some stuff. Not very well apparently. How about I make us dinner tonight, to make up for being a jerk?"

"That sounds lovely, Dean." 

(Cooking:)

Dean makes burgers for dinner. They sit at the kitchen table together, rock music playing in the background as they eat their food and catch up. Cas bites into his burger, and moans happily, the sound almost making Dean choke on his own food as his face flushes. 

"These make me very happy," Cas says, smiling at Dean. It makes his heart stutter, and warm affection blooms in his chest. Dean wishes he could tell Cas that his smiles make him very happy, and that he wants to spend the rest of his life trying to make Cas smile more. 

(Self Care:)

Things between him and Dean are back to normal for the most part. It's been over a month now since lock down began, and while Castiel feels like some tension remains, he thinks he may just be projecting due to his feelings towards Dean. 

"Cas, c'mon man. You've been working all day. You need a break before you burn out. How bout some dinner and Netflix?"

Castiel smiles, closing his laptop and putting away his work. He's definitely earned a break and what better way to unwind than passing out on the couch while watching TV shows with Dean.


	2. Netflix and No Chill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know this is fast paced, but it's my first time writing a sex scene <3 It's not the best but I hope you get enjoyment out of it nonetheless <33

Cas is tucked into the corner of the couch, one hand thrown over the back and his other on the armrest with a beer in his hand. Dean is lying beside him, sprawled across the length of the couch with his head in Cas' lap, sipping from his own bottle. It's not an unusual position for them being the close friends that they are and Castiel is grateful that they've resumed their usual physical contact. It feels normal, and after being shut away from the rest of the world during a pandemic he needs something normal to cling to. 

That's part of it at least. He hadn't really noticed Dean's distance before, but the more he thinks about it the more he realizes that Dean had been absent a lot before the stay-at-home order was put into place. Dean still hasn't told Castiel what has been bothering him, and he doesn't push because they seem to be okay now, yet he can't help but worry he'd done something to drive Dean away. Whatever it was, Dean seems to have gotten over it for now and Cas is thankful to have his best friend back. 

Dean is enjoying himself. Netflix is playing in the background and he's buzzed enough to allow himself to relax into Cas' lap as they basically cuddle on the couch. It's been a while since he's let himself give in to the comfort of Cas' body, fearing he might combust, but he's content to push all that aside for right now and just live in the moment. Besides, Cas seems wound up about work, and Dean is pretty sure isolation is starting to get to him. He needs Dean right now, just as much Dean needs him, and he's already spent too much time hurting Cas for the sake of his own emotions. 

Everything is going fine, until Dean cracks a lame joke about the show they're watching. Dean has had a couple of beers, he's tipsy, but he's sober enough to be in control of his actions. Yet the moment Cas' laughter fills the room, Dean's stomach swoops and his brain chooses that same moment to shut down and stop filtering his words. His heart is done being held back. 

"God Cas, I love you." 

~~~

Dean cracks a joke about the show they're watching with a big dopey smile, and Castiel's whole body shakes with laughter. Sometimes he just rolls his eyes at Dean's purposely lame humor, but he's not in the mood to tease. He lets go, enjoying the light-hearted atmosphere. 

"God Cas, I love you." 

The words break through his happy daze and he freezes. He thinks he must have heard wrong, but the way Dean stiffens in his lap indicates he didn't. It's not the first time he's said it. They've been friends for years, have relied on each other through thick and thin; it took some time, but Castiel was eventually able to undo some of the toxic masculinity Dean had internalized growing up and convince him it doesn't make him less of a man to say I love you to his male friends.

But the way he says it now, wistfully, full of admiration and something else, has Castiel believing it's not just a friendly expression. Or maybe he's just hoping for something that isn't really there. 

A hush has fallen over the room, the TV in the background forgotten as he and Cas stare into each other's eyes. Dean's head is spinning as he processes what he just said. Fuck. That had not sounded like a friendly declaration, that had been a confession through and through. He could brush it off, act like he meant it as a friend anyway and Cas would probably believe him. His heart is thundering against his chest as the seconds tick by, waiting for Cas to do something; Laugh it off as a joke, push him away in disgust, demand an explanation - something other than stare at him intensely. He doesn't though. He just waits. 

Dean laughs nervously, breaking the silence.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed now. Night, Cas," he croaks. He jumps out of Cas' lap, and is about to bolt to his room when Cas grabs him by the back of his shirt. 

"Dean, wait. Please." Dean looks back at Cas, who looks like he's contemplating his next words. 

"Did you mean it?" Cas asks, his voice barely a whisper. "Do you love me?" 

Dean swallows hard. "Well, heh, yeah of course, buddy. We're best friends, right?" 

Castiel looks disappointed as he lets go of Dean's shirt. 

"Oh. Of course. I love you too." He replies, but Dean is confused by how sad he sounds, until he continues, "B-but maybe - maybe as more than just a friend. It's okay if you don't feel the same, but I just thought you should know."

Dean's eyes widen in surprise. The light in the room is dim, but he can still see the blush that spreads across Cas' cheeks and Dean thinks it's adorable. 

"Are you serious?" Dean demands, sounding more aggressive than he intended. Cas flinches, drawing backwards. 

"My apologies. I didn't mean to upset you. Obviously you knew this already, it's why you've been avoiding me, and now I've ruined everything-" 

Dean closes the distance between them, cupping the man's face in his hands and cutting off his rambling. 

"Oh my God Cas, is that why you think I've been avoiding you? I'm such a fucking idiot," he leans forward, pressing their foreheads together. "No man, I was running from my feelings for you. I'm sorry I just lied to you, it just came out suddenly and I was afraid you'd reject me and I'd ruin our friendship. I love you so much, I don't want to hide it anymore. Forgive me?" 

Cas' eyes well up with tears as a great weight lifts from his shoulders. 

"Can I kiss you?" He asks in lieu of a reply.

"Fuck, yes," Dean breathes, and then their lips are pressed together. The lips Dean had been fantasizing about just minutes before are on his, and they're softer than he had imagined. 

Castiel wants to live in this moment forever. One kiss turns into two, then three, and then too many to count. They start slow and languid, the passion building up as they continue to make out and things become a bit more heated as Dean backs Cas into the couch. Cas falls back onto the cushions behind him, and Dean is quick to climb on top of his lap, straddling his thighs as they pick up where they left off. 

Dean breaks their lips apart, eyes glazed over, running his hands down Castiel's chest. 

"Are you okay with going further? This is new, so I don't wanna push you-"

Cas interrupts by rolling his hips upwards and rubbing his clothed groin against Dean's. It catches Dean off guard and though the angle doesn't apply much friction, the implication is enough to make him moan.

"I'm okay with everything, Dean. I've wanted this for so long. If you'll have me tonight, I want you." 

Dean leads them to his bedroom where they peel off each other's clothes, trailing kisses down body parts as they become exposed. They fall into bed together, Cas on his back with Dean on top, who leans down to nip at Cas' pale neck. Cas sighs, wrapping his arms around Dean's shoulders as Dean's hand slides down his body and caresses his sides. He stops to stare into Cas's bright blue eyes as he grips his hard cock, watching Cas' face as he gives it a few strokes. Cas gasps, pleasure running up his spine.

"No foreplay, I just want to feel you inside me," Cas groans, rolling his hips into Dean's hand. Dean laughs lightly and kisses Cas on the nose. 

"Okay Angel, not tonight." 

Grabbing his lube, he pours some into his hand and warms it up before slicking up his erection and Cas' rim before slowly pushing himself into Cas' entrance. He slides in slowly, enjoying the tightness that squeezes him and the sounds of Cas expressing his pleasure as Dean hits his prostate. Dean picks up the speed, watching as Cas falls apart beneath him. Dean is falling apart too, breathless as he leans over his lover and thrusts into him. 

Castiel can feel a familiar sensation building and he knows he's getting close. He can see it in Dean's eyes that he's reaching his limit too.

"Dean," Cas keens, arching his back.

They let go together, climaxing in tandem. They're both silent as they catch their breath, and then Dean gets up to grab a towel and wipes himself down before gently cleaning Cas too. 

"I'm glad you told me the truth," Cas beams, snuggling against Dean as he climbs back into bed. 

"Me too." Dean smiles as he rests his head atop of Cas'. 

~~~

Dean wakes up slowly, eyes fluttering open as he becomes conscious. He stretches out his limbs, feeling happy and sated. A smile tugs on his lips as he rolls over to the middle of his bed, closes his eyes, and briefly considers falling back asleep. But he's suddenly alert and sitting up when he realizes it's just him in the bed and it fills him with a sense of 'wrong'. He swears he fell as leep with Cas last night, tucked into his side after some soft sex, and now he fears it had been nothing but a dream. Worse, what if Cas had regretted it and was trying to figure out a way to avoid Dean forever - 

He's broken out of his spiral when Cas enters his room, wearing nothing but Dean's faded grey robe and carrying two cups of fresh coffee. Cas seems surprised to see him awake, but then his face breaks out into a gummy smile.

"Good morning, Dean. I made breakfast, but I thought you might like to wake up to some coffee first." Dean is still a little shaken from his anxiety moments ago, but something uncoils in his chest seeing Cas so happy. He takes the mug offered to him with both hands.

"Thanks, Cas."

"I hope you are well rested, despite last night's rigorous activities," Cas says seriously, right as Dean is taking a sip of his coffee. He nearly does a spit take, trying not to choke as he chuckles. 

"Aw man, Cas, I love you. Don't ever change." 

Cas' eyes soften, and his lips quirk up at the corner.

"I love you too, Dean."


End file.
